Merchants typically offer promotions to consumers. The promotions offered may be in the form of discounts, rewards, or the like. When offering the promotions, a merchant may seek to focus the offer to a subset of its consumers. In order to select those consumers in the subset, the merchant may analyze data generated from similar promotions. However, the analysis to determine which promotion(s) or deal(s) to offer to the consumer for a product or a service may prove difficult.